Surprising Changes
by Progota
Summary: 5 years ago Soul broke his partnership with Maka so she ran and diappeared. Though 5 years later after returning home to Death City everyone is suprised to she isnt alone. And much to Soul suprise Maka's daughter might have it out for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: Another Story started for no apparent reason. This one is a bit sadder than the rest so Enjoy... I guess.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Maka,<em>

_Wow, haven't written to you in while. Sorry about that I've been a bit busy. Well the missions been  
>a pain but as you know being a Death Scythe comes with all that responsibility. Well I just<br>got to say so far I haven't gotten hurt and I'm doing okay…well great actually. I've got good news and bad news. So I'm going with the good news first.  
>I met this girl her name's Tory and well we been getting to know each other.<br>She's really cool and loves a lot of the stuff I do.  
>Well here's the thing or well the bad news.<br>She's a weaponless meister… and she asked me to be her weapon. I know weird right but I feel something with her and we get along. Something just clicked.  
>So I said yes.<br>Please don't get me wrong you're awesome but I gotta follow  
>my gut here. I really like her maybe even love.<br>You're probably gonna hate me I know and think I'm totally uncool. Thought I know no matter how  
>many times I say I'm sorry your probably not gonna forgive me. I don't expect you to.<br>I just wanna wish you the best and please keep in mind it's not your fault  
>I just feel something and I gotta follow it. Sorry.<em>

_Wish you the best _

_ -Soul  
><em>

I read the letter once again probably for the millionth time since then. Soul wrote this to me 5 years ago when I was 16 and since then I haven't seen nor hear from him or the others for that matter. I remember I ran. I ran so hard that my legs went numb. I ran away from the problems of my past and forgot, well tried too. I haven't seen the guys, Lord Death, or really anyone since those 5 years.

Soul was the love of my life, one that I would never forget no matter how hard I try. Funny how you can't forget the bad memories of the past even thought they hurt you every time you remember. Though during the 5 years I've disappeared I've changed and aged, now 21 years old. I've met people, traveled, and made new memories. I'm happy the way I lived my life.

Though the memory of feeling alone and abandoned by some you loved and trusted still lingers within me. The memory of running always comes back. The pain I felt, the numbness in my legs, and the feeling of being breathless and still running as hard as I still could.

I remember collapsing on the cold ground. I didn't feel much though. It wasn't till then he found me. I didn't want to go with him and used what last ability I had, not much really, to fight but it was useless. I couldn't control my weapon blood yet. I was left completely helpless without Soul and I didn't have someone to protect me. Remembering that letter I already knew I had nothing so there was nothing more to lose. So I gave up and he took me.

At first it was hell though slowly he found a way to creep into my heart and I fell in love once again. Silly really I didn't take long. Though he gave me what he could and tried to keep me happy even if it meant him getting hurt. He tried and in the end his work paid off.

I sighed.

I was surprise he let me come back even though it seemed we both hated this place for its bad memories and painful pasts. He did try to convince me not to and at some point I change my mind. Though we both knew I had to.

So here I was.

Back in Death City standing right on the edge. Dirt land and sand surrounding the area. There was no use in hiding it. I knew sometime I had to face it. Face my past and the hurt it came with.

My friends and family probably missed me. I left without a word and well didn't leave a trace behind. But that's how I wanted it to be. I didn't want them to know what I have done and who I've been the past 5 years I've been gone. That would be kept a secret.

I sighed.

_Here goes nothing._

I thought.

_**You'll be fine**_

He said using our soul wavelengths to communicate. I felt a something small squeeze my hand. I looked down at the tiny form standing close next to me. I smiled and felt the warmth in my heart heat up.

"Mommy?"

One of the good memories…

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter but the story has just begun. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Progota: New Chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

One of the good memories…

"Yes Maya" I asked my daughter, Maya.

She was a beautiful child and mine and her father's pride and joy. She looked a bit more like her father but had a few of my qualities as well. Her black hair, pale skin, green eyes and great determination really made me proud that she was mine.

"Where are we" she asked as the wind blew through my loose sand blonde hair. My tee shirt flapped against my skin and the lose string of my ripped jeans dance with the wind.

"Death City" I answered

_**Are you ready?**_ He asked

_Yes_

"Why couldn't daddy come with us" she asked looking at me curiously with her green eyes. She looked a lot like her father, his black hair, pale skin, and skinny form. She smiled as the wind blew her small pink sundress flapped gracefully with the wind.

"He wanted to stay home" I said with a smile as I bent down.

"Why" she asked

_**She already misses me?**_ He chuckled

_Guess so_ I smiled

"You ask too many questions" I giggled tapping her nose lightly.

"Sorry" she said lowering her head slightly.

"No its okay" I said patting her head "knowledge is key and at your age you need to ask questions" I added getting up and straightening out my clothes.

"Where are we going" she asked kicking a stone and watching it fly toward.

"We need to meet with an old friend of mommy's so I want you to behave" I said strictly as fixed my blouse.

"Yes ma'am" she said nodding once.

"Well let's go" I said taking her hand as she smiled happily.

We walked quietly as Maya hummed an old song her father taught her. People looked at us with strange looks. They were probably wondering if we were new to the city. I ignored them but Maya would occasionally smile and wave.

I was surprised I remembered my way around. It's been a long time and yet I remembered which turn and where to go. My face formed a frown as we passed by my old apartment. I didn't bother to look because there was nothing there for me anymore.

"Mommy look" Maya said amazed when the school came in view.

"That's mommy's old high school" I said pointing to the large extraordinary building.

"Really" she asked surprised.

"Yes" I smiled

"Will I go there too like mommy" she asked hopeful.

_**Highly doubt that…**_

"No I don't think so" I said with a small frown. Her smiled fell a little.

"Oh" she said disappointment clearly in her voice

"Don't worry sweetie, you have a long way till then" I said giving her a peck on the forehead. She smiled and continued on with her humming. Until we reached the door and I stopped.

"Mommy what's wrong" Maya asked looking at me

"Nothing lets go" I said taking a deep breath in and bracing myself. I slowly opened the door as the familiar smell of Shibusen came to mind.

"Wow is so cool in here" Maya said excitedly

"Stay close baby we wouldn't want you to get lost" I said tightening the grip I had in her hand. I slowly but swiftly made my way through the school. I got a few looks and faces as I passed a few students. I smiled remembering the classes I took and a few memories and outrageous conversations we had during class and on the hallways.

I felt my heartbeat as we reached the front office. I slowly made my way to the desk and immediately noticed the worker.

"May I help you" the lady ask pushing her glasses up

"I'm here to see Lord Death" I said in a serious tone

"And who might you be" she asked raising an eye brow

"I'm an old friend" I answered not planning to say more

"Please hold" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Mommy who are we meeting" Maya asked

"A good friend of mommy" I said bending down to meet her eye to eye.

"Oh" she said looking around

"Maya" I said seriously

"Yes mommy"

"You can't talk about daddy here" I said putting my lose hand on her shoulder.

"Why" she asked bring her index finger to her lips

"Because not a lot of people like daddy" I said "So we have to keep him a secret"

"Why don't people like him" she quivered

I sighed. "Because daddy is different"

"Different" she asked

"Don't worry I tell you later" I said with a small smiled

"Oh okay" she said turning back to the desk

"Lord Death can see you now" the woman said as she lowered her phone

"Thanks" I said walking towards the Death Room.

"Oh and Azusa you haven't changed a bit" I said opening the door as she looked at me curiously. I smiled when she probably realized who I was but continued on down the long hallway that went down to Lord Death.

My loosened my muscles before walking onto the platform.

"So you wished to speak to me" Lord Death said looking at me curiously

"It's been a while hasn't it" I said with a smile

"Excuse me" he asked

"You've already forgot me huh Lord Death" I said a small smirk appearing on my lips.

"Maka" he asked.

"Hey how's it going" I asked with a smile.

"Maka Albarn you've been missing for 5 years" Lord Death said stunned.

"Yeah sorry about that" I said rubbing my neck.

"NO IT'S GREAT" he said happily pulling me into a hug.

"So how have you been" he asked.

"Great" I said happily.

"Where did you go" he asked curiously.

"Sorry that's a secret" I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Well it's great to have you back" he said clapping his large hand together.

"Mommy" Maya asked appearing behind me.

"Oh what do we have here" Lord Death asked.

"Lord Death this is my daughter Maya" I said as she walked in front of me.

"You have a child" he asked surprised.

"Yes she's my baby girl" I smiled.

"Might I ask when" he said as he looked at her.

"I had her when I was 18" I smiled "She's three at the moment so 3 years ago"

"Wow she sure is adorable" he said

"Maya say hi" I said giving her a little push

"Uh hello" she said shyly

"Well hi there I'm Death" he said. She looked at him funny before hiding behind my legs.

"Well I guess I scared her" he said sadly

"Sorry she's shy" I said with a smile.

"Well back to business" he said straightening up

"I came here for a reason" I said serious

"What would that be" he asked

"Well I heard a new enemy has risen" I said

"Ah you now then I was just about to explain that to-"

"Father you called us" Lord Death was cut off. I turned around slowly to meet eyes with all my old friends.

"Maka!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Progota: Okay peoples i just wanna thank you for all the great reviews and all the great followers that i have :) **

**also i wanna talk about those who've guessed who the father is some are correct but i will not reveal whos it was**

**i wannna say this is gonna be an interesting story and i mean 30+ reviews for what...2 chapters that is awesome and they**

**wherent even that long. So thank you and hope you enjoy.**

**OH and the father identity will remain a secret until i reveal it (Not long from now actually) but good luck on guessing :3**

**Enjoy my Darlings~**

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

"Kid" I said as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star appeared behind him.

"Maka is that you" Liz asked hope very visible in her voice.

_**Ah your old friends…**_

_Yeah_

"Hey guys how ya been" I said awkwardly with a small wave.

"MAKA" they yelled as the girl, teary eyed, and Black*Star ran to give me a hug suffocating hug.

"Maka we've miss you" Liz cried

"MAKA" Patty yelled emotionally

"Where…have…you...b-been" Tsubaki sniffled

"YOU MISSED MY GODLINESS" Black*Star said or rather yelled loudly.

"You guys haven't changed a bit" I choked out

"HEY YOU PEOPLE" a Maya cried

"LET GO OF MY MOMMY" she said stomping her small foot on the ground.

"Huh" the girls and guys stopped and stared at her for a while

"I SAID LET GO OF MY MOMMY" she repeated pointing a finger for more effect.

"Maka who's this" Liz asked

"Uh guy's I like you to meet my daughter Maya" I said with a smile as the room got quiet.

"REALLY" Black*Star yelled

"Maya these are your uncles and aunts" I explained looking at my child "Say hello"

"Hi! Now let go of my mommy" she demanded

"Just like her father" I sighed

"She's adorable Maka" Tsubaki said kindly as they finally let me go.

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"Hi there I'm Patty" Patty said smiling at Maya

"My names Maya" Maya said with a smile

"Maya this is your aunt Patty and her sister Liz" I said pointing at Liz.

"There weapons of Uncle Kid Lord Death son" I explained as Kid nicely shook her hand.

"This is Uncle Bla-" I was cut off

"UNCLE BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SUPRASS GOD HIMSELF AND THE GREATEST UNCLE IN THE WORLD" he yelled loudly

"And I'm his weapon Tsubaki" Tsubaki said with a bow

"Mommy Uncle Star is weird" Maya said looking at him

"HEY" he yelled

"Yes he is" I nodded

"WHAT EVER TINY TITS" he yelled

_That name…_

"I AM NOT TINY" I yelled defensively

"Yeah you are" Black*Star snarled cockily.

"If you must know I've grown into a C Cup" I said smugly

"Yeah whatever" he muttered

"Well it's nice to have you back Maka" Kid said putting a hand to my shoulder.

"Yeah it really is" Liz said with a hug

"Well is seems that you guys should catch up before I explain why I called you here" Lord Death said happily

"No" I said looking at him "This new threat is very strong and dangerous we need to find a way to kill him fast" I said seriously

"Maka the enemy is currently weak we have time" Kid said

"Yes but this would be the best time to strike when he's weak" I said looking at him.

"Maka you still need to train you've probably grown weaker over the years" Liz said stepping forward.

"You'll be surprised at how I keep myself busy" I said with a smirk.

"Mommy had beaten daddy a few time before" Maya said happily.

_**That's because I go easy on you**_

He smirked

"Maya" I said looking at her.

"Sorry" she said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Maka I understand where you come from but for now we'll wait a bit longer so you can train a become a bit stronger and it will give you a chance to catch up with everyone plus I'm pretty sure Spirit would love to see you" Lord Death said making it sound more as an order.

My face cringed

"He's not here is he" I asked

"No he's out on a mission" he answered

"Oh thank you" I said relieved

"Well for now just relax and I'll contact you later on other details" Lord Death explained

"Fine" I said lowering my head lowly

"Dismissed" he announced. We all together left the Death Room.

"Mommy" Maya said rubbing her eyes

"Aw baby, are you sleepy" I asked

"Yes" she yawned. I gently lifted her and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"So where you guys staying" Liz asked

"I'll probably check into a hotel or something" I said patting Maya's back gently

"What Maka don't go wasting money you can stay with us" Tsubaki said as Black*Star nodded.

"If I remember correctly you two sleep in the same room due to small space having me and Maya won't help" I said looking at her.

"That's true" Tsubaki said worriedly

"Well just stay with us" Kid said looking at me with a kind smile

"Wait" Liz said with a thinking face "What about your old apartment"

"Huh" I said take back.

"Oh yes" Tsubaki said

"Last I heard Blaire still lived there" Liz said with a smiled

"Really" I asked

"Yeah" she answered

"Um guys" I said hesitantly

"Yeah what is it" Liz said looking at me

"How's Soul" I asked curiously

"Um well he's doing well" Liz said

"Yeah but he's always taking up missions so we hardly see him" Black*Star said scratching his head.

"Oh well that's good to hear" I smiled

"Why are you asking I though you two still kept contact with each other you are partners aren't you" Black*Star said looking at me questionably.

_They don't know?_

_**Why would he tell then? **_

"You guys don't know" I asked

"Know what" they turned to look at me

"Oh nothing" I said with a smile

"What Maka" Liz asked

"Nothing" I said looking at her

"Tell us" Patty said tugging my loose arm

"Let's go to the apartment to see if Blaire is still there" I said walking towards the exit

"TELL US" they yelled behind me.

"I will but not here" I said looking at them.

"Ugh Fine" Liz said with a sigh

"Let's take my car it will be faster" Kid said as his keys were heard

"Sure thing" I said as they walked next to me.

After climbing to Kid's convertible mustang, perfectly symmetrical, it took about 5 minutes to get to my old apartment. I easily climb the stairs even though I still had Maya sleeping on my shoulder. I took a deep breath in as we spotted the door and walked over. I knocked a few times before hearing shuffling.

_Please be Blaire Please be Blaire!_

I repeated over and over in my head. I got extremely anxious when I heard the chain lock cling and the door unlock.

"Hello nya" I heard as an older woman who looked extremely tired open the door.

"Blaire" I asked hopeful

"Yes" she answered

"Blaire" I said hugging her with my loose arm

"Uh excuse me who are you" she asked confused

"You've forgotten me already" I said looking at her

"Do I even know you" she asked

"It's me Maka silly" I said with a smile

"MAKA CHAN" she yelled hugging me

"Nice to see you too" I said laughing

"Where have you been? Wow you've changed? Who's this?" she asked

"I'll explain everything once we sit down and have some tea I'm thirsty" I said with a smile

"Come in Come in" she said anxiously

"Thanks" I said walking inside. To my surprise everything looked the same except for some new pictures here and there but as for the furniture, the feel, and smell it was the same.

"Here" she said coming back with a few cold cokes as we sat down and got comfortable.

"So where do I start" I asked looking at everyone as they stared at me.

"How about where you've been" Liz asked

"Well I… been traveling" I answered

"How come you never contacted us" Tsubaki asked

"Well I felt like I needed to be on my own for a while sorry" I said apologetically

"Who's the little girl" Blaire asked

"This is my daughter Maya" I said with a smile

"NO WAY' she yelled "She's so cute who's the daddy" she asked

"Not telling" I said with a smile

"WHY NOT" Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Blaire yelled

"Because I don't want to" I said leaning back

"Maka…" Liz leaned in "Do you even know who the father is"

I choked a bit on my saliva I shot up almost knocking Maya down.

"Shoot" I said as she stirred up. I calmly cooed her down until she was sleeping once again.

"Here let me take her to your room" Blaire said getting up she walked over and extended her arms. I carefully pasted her Maya and watched as she smiled when she was in her arms. She carefully walked over and I waited silently for her to return.

When she did she walked back to her seat next to Tsubaki and then looked at me.

"Soo" she sang leaning in

"Yes I know who the father is and he is very active in her, I mean our, lives" I said cockily as Liz smiled.

"Plusweremarried" I muttered looking away

"Huh" Black*Star asked

"Plusweremarried" I repeated

"Speak slower please" Tsubaki asked

"I'm married" I muttered not looking at them

"WHAT" everyone yelled

"Shut up you'll wake up Maya" I said shushing them

"You're married" they whispered/yelled. I sighed as I grabbed the small chain around my neck and clipped it off. I extended it out and the small yet large stoned ring clinked with the chain.

"Wow that's a lot of stone" Liz said amazed

"Is he rich" Blaire asked

"He takes pride in his work" I said before putting the necklace back on.

"So anymore questions" I asked leaning back on my chair.

"What 'didn't we know'" Black*Star asked. I sighed putting a hand to my face.

"You had to know sooner or later" I sighed

"Me and Soul…were not partners anymore he broke off the partnership 5 years ago" I said looking at them.

"What why" Tsubaki asked franticly.

"He found a girl that he really liked and he said that he felt something with her so he broke it off with me and became her weapon" I said flatly with no emotion.

"Even after you made him a Death Scythe" Kid asked

"Yeah…we never planned to stay together after that so he really could have left anytime" I said with a straight stare.

"He seriously did that" Liz surprised. I got up and walked over to my purse that contained his letter.

"Would I lie about something like this" I said feeling the ring that hung on my neck and handing Liz the letter.

_**Stay Calm **_

She read through it quickly before looking at me sadly. Kid gently took from her hands and red through it quietly. After a few minutes he finally spoke and everyone turned to look at me.

"Is that why you left" Kid asked looking up from the note.

My face felt no emotion… I felt bland and numb.

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and i will try to update soon :3<strong>

**i am already currently working on the next chapter and when i'm done i will post it**

**Oh and sorry for the mistakes.**

**SO REVIEW X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update~ **

**Fuck yeah!**

* * *

><p>"Maka..." Tsubaki said sadly.<p>

"Do you guys remember how much I liked him?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah you told us." Patty said obliviously.

"Well imagine getting that letter telling you that your partner who you've trusted and loved doesn't want to be with you and left you for someone else over a letter." I said looking at them.

"Maka you always had us." Liz said putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Yeah even I was always here for you all you had to do was call!" Blaire said supportively.

"That's true but I look at it this way" I said leaning in "If that never happened I would have never met my husband and had Maya." I smiled brushing Liz's hand off.

"Then my life would have sucked." I giggled though they stayed silent.

"Well enough about me what about you guys anything interesting?" I asked adding a small wink to Tsubaki when I noticed her and Black*Star hands where together.

"No nothing." She answered blushing away

"Well it seems that the great Black*Star has finally made the move." I said smugly.

"HELL YEAH!" he cheered as Tsubaki blushed and looked away.

"Nice to hear." I smiled "And you guys?" I asked looking at Liz and Kid.

"SISSY AND KID HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR 8 MONTHS NOW!" Patty yelled.

"PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled with a dreamy face.

"Oh ho ho Lizzy why didn't you say anything." I chuckled.

"You didn't ask." she shrugged.

"So how's everyone else been, Chrona, Stein, Marie" I asked .

"Everyone's doing great actually." Liz said happily.

I smiled as they explained how everything's been. Chrona has actually been staying with Marie and Stein to help out. He's also helping Stein find a way to genetically figure out the black blood. It seemed as though I was gone everyone moved on without me. It made me a bit sad but I felt happy for them. They've grown and I knew they would with or without me.

"Oh no!" Blaire said jumping up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to be late for work!" she said frantic then stopped and looked at me.

"Go Maya and I will be fine!" I smiled.

"Okay the Bye Guys!" she said grabbing her purse.

"Bye Maka" she said giving me a hug "and I expect you to be here when I come back!" she added before running out the door.

"Well I think it's getting late." Kid said getting up and fixing his suit

"Yea your god's pretty tired." Black*Star said with a yawn.

"Well I think I'm gonna take a shower and then hit the hay." I said with a smile

"We covered the basics today how about we get together for lunch tomorrow at Death's garden!" Liz smiled

"Sure thing." I said as they headed towards the door.

"Well, see you guys!" I said giving each a hug.

"Bye Maka!" they said walking away. I smiled until they were out of view. Once I knew they were gone I walked over to the kitchen and raided the fridge. I grabbed some leftover pizza that was placed in the back and put it in the microwave.

I walked over to the room that once was mine and knocked on it slightly until shuffling was heard.

"Maya dinner's ready!" I smiled opening the door quietly.

"What's for dinner?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Pizza, come on," I said extending my hand. She gently took it and hopped off the bed. I guided her to the table and gently sat her down on a chair.

"Mommy can we call daddy?" she asked taking a small bite of the pizza.

"We'll see." I said eating my slice. I smiled as I watched Maya take another bit and the cheese completely coming off. She looked at me trying to glare when I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" she said angrily.

"Oh nothing~" I said wiping my mouth and tossing my used napkin on my empty plate.

_Just like her father_

I giggled.

"What is so funny? I demand to know!" she said banging her small fist on the table.

"Nothing Maya darling~" I laughed

"Mommy!" she said angrily.

"Okay okay Bath time~" I cheered as she sighed in defeat. She jumped down the chair and proceeded to what she thought was the restroom. She looked dumbfounded when it was another bedroom.

"Maya that Soul's room." I giggled

"Who Soul?" she asked curiously as I stopped to giggle. I looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"No one important..." I muttered. She looked at me for a while probably wondering if she should ask why. I rolled my eyes and lit up again.

"RESTROOM'S THIS WAY." I yelled tossing her over my shoulder and running towards the bathroom.

"Mommy!" she giggled as ran over to the tub and stared the water.

"Here add the bubbles!" I smiled putting her down "I'm gonna get the towel."

"KAY!" she cheered grabbing a bottle of soap. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a pink towel, probably Blaire's, and walked back. Maya was already in the bathtub and playing with the bubbles.

"Having fun" I asked grabbing the shampoo.

"YESH!" She yelled out laughing.

"That great now hold still." I said pouring shampoo all over her black silky hair. I washed her hair carefully and rinsed it thoroughly. After a while I let her play in the tub with the bubbled and a yellow rubber duck, curtsey of Blaire, after that I wrapped her in a towel and sat her down on the couch. I walked over to the door and found our luggage nicely seated out in the door way.

_Thanks babe._

_**No problem, Maka~**_

He replied hustily. I rolled my eyes.

I swear he such a man whore.

**_Heard that._**

_You were supposed too._

Opening Maya's suitcase I grabbed her PJ's and undies and dressed her.

"Mama , Can we call daddy now?" She asked while I dried her hair.

"I said well see Maya." I aswered back.

_So Impatient._

"Well then I'll be in the restroom taking a shower Maya. Here's the remote if you want to surf the channels." I said grabbing my clothing and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Kay?" I asked. She was already to busy watching TV.

**Maya POV**

I watched as Mama walk away in to restroom. I already missed Daddy and I could tell Mama did too. This city is soo wierd. It's a bit boring like Daddy said it be.

_What a let down!_

I turned the channel again and heard the water go off meaning Mama was already taking her shower. I sighed and pulled my knee to my chest.

If Daddy were here he's put me on his lap and tell me stories about his life when he was younger. He also loved to tell me stories about him and Mama and the adventures they had. But when he went into detail it sometimes got yucky! Mamma would always smack him on the head when he did. Then we would pretend to be hurt so se would kiss his boo boo.

I smiled a bit at the thought. Then laid my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Then I felt it! A soul wave length and it was close! I heard the sound of keys and immidiatly hoped to my feet. I ran to the front door and stood there in an attack ready pose.

I saw the door knoble jingle and then turned.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. You guys have been guessing about Maya's father and Maka's husband and well yeah.<strong>

**Some are correct but you dont know I might throw in an OC or two ;P**

**Probably not though. Sorry for taking forever Imma taking finals and shit. So yeah.**

**Review my darlings~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The father is Killik you may all go home now.**

**No I'm joking. Just read.**

**I finally posted this long awaited update and omg I've had this done for a long while. But its finally posted. Now to write the resttttt!**

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as he walked up the stairs to his old apartment. He checked his phone to see if anyone of his friends had finally called him back.<p>

Why the hell didn't they answer the first place?

He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted the strap of his suitcase. He was sore and tired and the stupid mission had been more challengeing than he thought. Being slammed into the wall repeatedly by a stupid pre-kishin was not his definition of how he wanted to spend this weekend. Especially since it took forever for him to locate it.

Now all he cared about was getting home, avoiding Blair, and getting some well deserved sleep. So now he walked painfully slow down the hallway getting his keys out at the same time. He released a yawn as soon as stood infront of the door. He lazily took his time trying to shove the key into the knob and turning it.

His eyes where already slowly closing as he walked in. He heard the TV on and assumed Blair was home, not to mention the shower was running as well.

Stupid cat wasting electricity. Money doesn't grow on trees!

"Blair I'm home!" Soul said to tired to care. He threw his bad and amost immidiatly something heavy jump onto his shoulders and a somthing cloth like cover his mouth. He began to protetst against it thinking ' HOLY SHIT BLAIR IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!' though suddenly the same cloth like things wrapped around his legs and he fell to the ground. He quickly turned his arm into a scythe and but whatever attacked him flew back hiting the light switch at the same time.

Now they fought in completely darkness.

Soul shifted around the room trying to ajust to the sudden change in lighting but it seemed his opponent was used to this by the way he heard movement all around the room. Suddenly his eyes seemed to have caught the others as well as he stared at glowing red ords.

What is this!

He was slightly freaked. He immidiatly ran towards it reader to attack but the next thing he knew. The red eyes weren't there anymore and something hit him really hard. Last thing he was were three glowling red eyes and a small child like figure.

From there everything went black.

* * *

><p>Maka sighed contently as she turned the water off. Once she opened flung the curtain the sudden rush of cold air felt good against her skin. The room was still a bit foggy with steam from her hot shower and she couldn't quite seem her reflection in the mirror yet.<p>

She wrapped a towel around her body covering her chest down to her mid thigh from being exposed. She pulled her dripping hair to the left side of her and over her shoulder and dabbed the droplets off her body and her face. Taking a deep breath in she turned to the mirror and dragged her finger along the fogged suface.

First she drew a perfect circle, then a triangle inside of it, then a few more shapes and symbols. Once she was done she closed her eyes and waited for a while.

"Why such a sad face, Maka?" She felt a hand, cold yet comforting, touch her cheek slightly. Her eyes opened to see her 'hubby'. His black hair darker than ever, skin still pale as if he was dead, body lithe and built but still a bit thin, and his cold dark eyes that she somehow found loving.

"It's nothing, Asura." She smiled contently. He looked at her lovingly before lookind around the place.

"So this is where you lived before you came with me." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Its some what small, no?" he chuckled.

"Oh Asura, don't play dumb. That look doesn't suit you." Maka smiled. "This is just the bathroom the rest of the apartment is...well nice."

"That would explain the towel. Hmph, here I thought you were teasing me." he smirked. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky I can't reach that far into the mirror or I would smack you." She pouted hands on her hips.

He chuckled at her giving her a smirk at the same time.

"So I saw you get reuinted with your friends." he said suddently becoming serious. "They don't suspect anything, right."

"From my point of view, no. I checked thier souls during out little chit-chat and they seemed more interested in my how things have been that who my husband is. Silly though they already have their defences lowered. I thought they knew better." she laughed.

"My, my, You speak as if you are going to harm them." he chuckled. "I didn't expect you to pick up some of my dirty habits now, Maka."

"I am not going to attack them. I was simply stating the fact. It's just I worried for them." Maka frowned.

"How so?" Asura asked as he laid his hand on his palm.

"They new enemy." She looked at him.

"What about him?" Asura asked looking into her eyes.

"I am ready to take him on, but Lord Death thinks I've softened up so he's pushing the problem aside for now."

"Typical. He perfers for no one to get hurt than to take the problem by the horns when the time is best to attack." Asura pushed a bit of his hair back. "From what I've heard from a few of pitiful pre-kishins is that 'he' is still in a developing stage. Perfect time to attack."

"True. But do you think I need training?"

"Well no, but again from what I hear is is still strong and I know Lord Death always has some kind of tactic up his sleeve." He explained. " You might want to learn them. They will be useful."

"Hmm...Fair enough." Maka shrugged. "Now I'm guessing you want to see Maya."

"Where is my little Monster Princess." he smiled.

"Watching TV in the living room. Let me get her." Maka smiled. She grabbed her clean clothing and walked out of the room. She smiled down the hallway before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Mama! Look what I caught!" Maya smiled happily as she poked Soul in the cheek with one of her many scarves that she inherited from her dad, Asura.

"He's sure wierd Mama!" Maya smiled. "He even shot out swords and stuff like Uncle Damien! Though his were a bit different."

Maka's mouth was opened at sight of her partner. She didnt think he be back so soon! She slowly regained herself. She turned around and walked back towards the restroom.

"Darling I am going to have to call you later." Maka smiled.

"Oh, I assume you saw what Maya did to your ex partner." He smirked. "That was pretty funny."

"He's going to have questions when he wakes up." Maka sighed. "I better make it look like it was a dream or something. I'll call you back later babe."

"Night Maka" He threw her a kiss which she made a face at before giving him a small smile. He chuckled before the image was distorted and all she saw as her reflection. Maka quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a pajama shirt before rushing back to Maya.

"Was that daddy! I didnt get to say hi, mama!" Maya cried.

"Honey this is very serious! We need to get him to his room, okay. Nice and gently." Maka said slowly so the message was clear.

"M'kay" Maya smiled as she wraped her scarves tighter around Soul so he wouldn't fall. Maka directed her into his room and help Maya slowly lay him on the bed. Maka took his shoes off along with this jacket and placed them near the bed. She tucked him and started to come up with answers to the question she assumed he'd ask when he'd wake up. But for now she had to wait till morning.

Though she knew things from this point were bound to get a bit difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>So the father is revealed. <strong>

**No worried this is still a SoMa. I plan to do something to Asura later on but I dont want to say to much!~**

**Please Review :3 Want to see your opinion on this (short) chapter.**


End file.
